Bear (LINK)
Bear (ベア) is a character in .hack//Link Online 'Appearance' Bear has brown hair which stretches down to the upper part of his neck. He has blue eyes and most of his body is painted with blue and white wave signs in between. He wears little armor; he only wears armor in his knees, one of his shoulders and waist. He also bears a resemblance to Orca, and was even confused with him in one occasion. Personality Offline Basic Info: In the real world, Bear is a famous author and novelist named Ryo Sakuma. He is the author of the acclaimed novel "Annwn" and is in his mid forties. History .hack//Link ------------------ .hack//SIGN -At the beginning of the anime, Bear discovers the strange player Tsukasa and begins to investigate into the player, however, BT warns Bear not to get too involved with Tsukasa´s life unless he is willing to take responsibility for him. When Bear finds out about Tsukasa's miserable real life outside of the game, he offers him the decision of allowing Bear to become his legal guardian once he logs out from The World. ------------------ .hack//Intermezzo -During Intermezzo, Bear travels to the bottom of the unbalanced dungeon with Mimiru to see the remains of Mimika. ------------------ .hack Games -Kite and Elk run into Bear at the bottom of a dungeon in OUTBREAK. Kite thinks he's Orca at first, but Bear says that he's not even close to being that famous. Bear introduces himself as a newbie helper, but says that players of their level really don't need his help. After staring at Elk for a bit, he admits that Elk reminds him of an old friend. As a token of their meeting Bear gives Kite his sword. Later he can be found wandering around the Root Towns; he has several rare items available to trade. ------------------ .hack//MUTATION -Can be seen as a phantom when visiting Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground after completing certain sections of the game. ------------------ .hack//OUTBREAK -Can be seen as a wandering phantom in the Root Towns and can be encountered in a Dungeon. ------------------ .hack//Unison -During Unison, Bear meets most of the SIGN cast and several of the game characters in a bar in Carmina Gadelica. He travels with them to Net Slum where Helba is hosting a party. ------------------ .hack//GIFT -Bear is PKed by Orca at the beginning of GIFT, but since their avatars look so alike everybody assumes that it was Orca who was PKed instead. Bear finally catches up to Orca at Helba's hot springs, and the two begin a sword fight. After getting tired, they decide to stop the fight and relax in the springs. Orca admits that the only reason he killed Bear and tried to take his place was because he wanted to be a part of the plot for a little bit. Being the understanding person he is, Bear forgives Orca. Later, Bear peeps on Subaru, Mimiru and BT as they bathe in the hot springs. Trivia Category:LINK Characters Category:Bear Category:Blademaster Category:PC Category:Blademasters Category:Blade Brandier Category:AIs